


Love is My Fault

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Murder, M/M, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, neither of them die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: They all keep leaving and Yugyeom knows it is his fault.  He knows that they all leave because of him and that’s why he needs to keep Youngjae next to him.  Why he needs to protect the one he loves above all others.





	Love is My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It involves an abusive relationship, short-to-the-point smut, and so on. Neither of the main pair dies in this story. Parts of this story are written intentionally ambiguous but everything will be revealed by the end. 
> 
> This is definitely one of my darker stories. Characters are a bit ooc for the purpose of showing a twisted, abusive relationship. My apologies in advance.

It’s quiet when Yugyeom enters the house, but he doesn’t expect it to be any different.  Each and every time he enters the house, it is quiet and lifeless.  He’s had a hard day at work and wants to sit down and rest, but he knows he can’t do that.  First, he has to get his housework done and ensure everything is setup for tonight or that it would even go as planned.  

 

Falling in love is a funny thing.  When it starts, it is easy to get swept away in the moment and feel those ‘butterflies’ in your chest.   When it ends, it is easy to fall into despair and desperately hope for a way out.  Yugyeom wanted a relationship to last and yet every single time, they all had to leave.  Each and every one of them and he hated it.   He wanted to be with them and share a life together, but they kept leaving almost as if he wasn’t worth it at all. 

 

He figured it was his fault considering that he does come with a lot of baggage.  Yugyeom is young, works long hours, and doesn’t really have a support system.  It is easy to make someone the center of one’s personal universe when they have nothing more to lean on to.  For some people, it is just way too much and for others, it is still not enough.  

 

Of course, there are some things that are out of his hands, and he is quite aware of it. It is those things that cause many of his relationships to ultimately fail with no way of being fixed.  When he hears a moment of sound like that of a creaking bed, he says nothing and just continues on his way upstairs.   When he enters the room, he simply sighs as he removes his clothing and looks for a nice comfortable pair of house clothes. 

 

It takes him five minutes to change and then he is straightening up his house and waiting.  Once the cleaning is done, it never takes long, and so he begins to cook dinner for the both him and his lover before beautifully plating it, not that it matters.  When the kitchen is properly cleaned as well, he takes a tray with both the drinks and food before going back up the stairs. 

 

One.  Two.  Three.

 

With three knocks, he opens the door to look at the broken ropes on the bed.  He expected this and therefore, does nothing more than set the tray down on the side table next to it.  Yugyeom takes a deep breath and wishes that he knew how to tie ropes that his lover couldn’t get out of, but it seemed to be impossible even with the sleeping pills that he’d put into the breakfast. “Youngjae, where are you?” he asks not seeing his lover there.  He knows Youngjae is there, but the question is where. 

 

Yugyeom moves and locks the door so Youngjae can’t escape.  He has to make sure that Youngjae stays in this room to keep him safe.  All of this is to keep Youngjae safe even if the other doesn’t seem to understand it.  Yugyeom loves Youngjae more than anything and wants to keep him by his side.  He knows that Youngjae loves him a lot and there is nothing that can ever change his mind on that. 

 

They are perfect for each other.  Soulmates.  The sun and the clouds.  The moon and stars.  A relationship so perfect that even the gods would be envious of them.  Of course, it doesn’t mean that there aren’t moments of frustration, but he’s used to them at this point.  

 

He steps into the middle of the room and looks around.  There aren’t many places to hide and yet Youngjae always seems to find a way to disappear completely.  He’s not allowed to leave him… ever.  Yugyeom didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Youngjae.  A sigh leaves his lips as he pulls out a small weapon to stun Youngjae and leave him motionless and unable to escape him. 

 

Click.

 

Another sigh.  Yugyeom really wished that he had remembered to turn off the timer for the lights.  It was going to be much harder for a short period of time when it came to finding and tying up Youngjae once more.  He started moving slowly through the room and lightly feeling out with a foot in hopes that he would be able to find where his dearest lover was and they could get this show on the road.  “Youngjae~” he called out into the darkness. 

 

An ‘oompf’ noise was heard when their two bodies collided.  A bit of a struggled ensued causing them to bump into the dresser and to move the bed some.  Their clothes were coming off as they fought, but it didn’t really matter.   It always ended up like this when darkness took over.  

 

Slap. 

 

“Stop…”

 

A rough kiss was shared as both continued their struggle.  It didn’t matter.  They loved each other more than anything. 

 

“No… please don’t do this to me.”

 

“Why? I want you to know how much I love you.”

 

“No… please… not again… I don’t want this…”   
  


“You have to do this.  We are soulmates.”

 

A muffled scream was heard as the bed started moving while lightly hitting against the wall.  There were cries of ‘no’, ‘stop’, and other words that were heard in vain attempts to stop what was happening.  Moans filled the air while the sobs intensified. 

 

“This is why I keep telling you that I have to keep you with me.” 

 

“I don’t want to be with you.”

 

“No. I don’t believe you. I know you love me.  Say it.”

 

“No…”  Slap.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Say you will never leave me…. Ever”

 

“I’ll never leave. I’m always yours.”

 

The sounds of the rough ‘lovemaking’ were heard even louder until with one loud sob and one loud moan, they both came together.   The only sounds were the quiet sobs and ragged breathing from their latest session.  About five minutes later, it all calmed down and the lights switched back on.  If only the lights would have come on sooner...

 

Yugyeom adjusted his eyes to the light before he let out yet another sigh.  He debated on closing his eyes and resting some more, but that would be pretty much impossible to do at this point.  Instead, he looked at the male next to him and flashed a small tired smile.  

 

“Don’t eat so fast, Youngjae. I wouldn’t want you to choke.”  Yugyeom said tiredly. 

 

Youngjae looked at him. “Are you sure?” he asked as he continued to eat his food as though he hadn’t had food for days.  

 

Yugyeom just nodded as best as he could.  “I am sure, Youngjae.  I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.  It is why I have to keep you locked up in this house.  I’m home now and so I don’t have to worry about you trying to escape.”

 

A light laugh came from Youngjae’s lips.  “What is stopping me from escaping now, Yugyeom?  What exactly could you do while you can barely move?  It was a good thing I remembered how much you like to scream when I enter you and covered your pretty face with that pillow or who knows who you might have alerted.” he said before holding up the mild stunner.  “Were you planning to use this on me again?” 

 

Youngjae moved the device back and forth in his hand.  “What if I decided to use it on you? Would you prefer that you little masochistic slut?” 

 

“I’m not a masochist or a slut.  I really do lo-” Yugyeom started and stopped when Youngjae clapped his hands. 

 

Youngjae looked excited, like a small ball of sunshine, just like when they had first met years prior.  “I got you a present, my dearest lover.”

 

A sense of resignation filled Yugyeom as he looked at Youngjae.  This was a part of what he had been hoping to avoid, but as usual, Youngjae was a step ahead of him.  No words left Yugyeom’s mouth as Youngjae pointed to his newest sculpture.  Yugyeom could see the gray of the clay mixed with reddish brown and in some rather grotesque looking shape. 

 

“What was the inspiration for this one?” Yugyeom asked Youngjae in a flat tone.

 

“Friendship!” Youngjae said excitedly.  “Did you know, that people tend to start praying and cursing in their own languages when they are about to die?  It’s beautiful.”

 

Yugyeom looked at the statue with a sad look on his face before it just melted away.  “That is no reason to…”

 

Youngjae put his plate down and looked at it.  “Who said art needed a reason, my beautiful little Yugyeom?”

 

“I suppose it doesn’t”  Yugyeom answered as he closed his eyes and ignored the pain in his lower half. 

 

“Exactly.”  Youngjae said and then sipped his drink.  “It is all your fault though Yugyeom.  If you would just ignore them and stop letting them fill your head with silly ideas, then we wouldn’t have these issues.  You know that right, Yugyeom.”

 

“I know Youngjae.  I know.”  Yugyeom sighed as he was turned on his back and another rough kiss placed on his lips.  Oh… he guessed it was time for round two. 

 

Youngjae felt Yugyeom tensing up as he forced the male’s legs open for the second time that evening.  “Hmm… you bled again.” he said forcing three of his fingers inside of Yugyeom right off the bat.  “You really need to get used to this, you know.  We’ve been together for how many years, now?”

 

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer that or not.  Instead, he bit his lip and hoped that his lover would just get bored and stop what he was doing.  “Don’t… Please…” he pleaded as he tried to push Youngjae away. 

 

“What was that? Take you now.  I can do that.”  Youngjae said as he thrust into Yugyeom’s already abused entrance.  He didn’t start out slow, but he knew his lover’s body and slid his hands up Yugyeom’s side causing the male to moan in pleasure involuntarily.  “You feel so good to me, Yugyeom.”

 

For Yugyeom’s part, he did his best not to moan, but sometimes it was hard.  He didn’t want this and yet the way that Youngjae was taking him had become almost addictive.  Each time, he knew that he didn’t want this, want Youngjae, but it wasn’t like he could go anywhere.   Every time he tried, they ended up with a new sculpture and his evening plans getting ruined.  It was like Youngjae knew the exact moments that he planned to run. 

 

Yugyeom started counting in his mind even as he felt that familiar coil of his body rushing to its climax.  He hated the fact that Youngjae could put him in so much pain and yet his body tended to feel a lot of pleasure.  It made him wonder if this was a sign that maybe he liked this or maybe he finally lost his mind.   His body arched and he cried in pain as he felt Youngjae coming inside of him once more. 

 

“Hmmm… that was fun. Let’s do it again.”

 

When he finally got to rest, Yugyeom closed his eyes.  Youngjae meant the world to him and he had to keep him safe.  If people found out, then he would lose Youngjae and he didn’t want that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Youngjae at his side and for that he’d have to do whatever it takes.

 

Youngjae looked at the sleeping male next to him.  He knew how much he put Yugyeom through and honestly the other would be better off not in this relationship.  There were times that he considered letting him go, but then the idea was almost frightening.   Almost.  He’d never let Yugyeom leave him and so he didn’t have much to worry about. 

 

He smiled and kissed Yugyeom lips before he switched on their TV and grabbed the second plate to begin eating once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So some people have expressed confusion both here and based on my friends that I linked this to. I shall try to clear it up a bit now.
> 
> First, thank you all so very much for reading. 
> 
> Second - It is supposed to be an abusive relationship that gives off the minor impression that Yugyeom is the abuser and the victim is Youngjae.  
> At the end of it, the truth comes out that Youngjae is the abuser, kills the people that get too close to Yugyeom (hence the grotesque sculptures), and Yugyeom is stuck between wanting to leave/not leave because he loves Youngjae.  
> He only locks up Youngjae because he is worried Youngjae will get caught for killing people and hurting him and he doesn't want to lose him even though Youngjae always gets free.


End file.
